Corridor
The Corridor is the third and final island of Pacific City, and houses the Shai-Gen corporation and the wealthiest citizens. The Corridor is an area of outstanding beauty it looks like a Japanese/Chinese city, which has some of the highest Skyscrapers in the city, only the most agile Agents can scale these buildings. Unlike the other two gang islands, The Corridor is split up into 3 smaller islands connected together via bridges and is an area which greatly stands out compared to the rest of Pacific city, due to it's tall buildings outlined with neon lights. Shai-Gen propaganda posters can be found on most buildings in The Corridor, along with neon billboards showing the Shai-gen Corporation symbol. Other notable features of The Corridor, is the smaller grassy island to the the north of the area, which houses Dr. Balthazar Czernenko's Institute of Research and a small park. This area greatly contrasts to the rest of the built up Corridor. Once the Shai-Gen Corporation has been removed from the Corridor, the area is renamed "Unity Heights" by the Agency. Gang Hideouts Exhibition Center This is where Thadeous Oakley can be found in Crackdown. It's a shell shaped building that is connected to the streets by a tunnel under an artificial lake. The purpose of the building is to brainwash citizens into believeing that the Shai Gen corporation is better then anything else. After entrance, citizens are led past a handful of Shai Gen vehicles, namely 6WD SUVs, and brought to an inner area where Oakley brainwashes them. After the Agent assaults the center and Thadeous Oakley is dead, his remaining employees didn't know how to effectively brainwash citizens and eventually fail, losing the corporations much needed PR department. The loss of the brainwashing program is depicted when angry citizens storm out of the center and back to the streets. During the events of Crackdown 2, the center has collapsed in on itself and has been infested with Freaks. at night, there is a Breach located in the outer area and a Freak-free zone is located where Oakley used to reside. Institute of Research This where Dr. Balthazar Czernenko can be found. Knowledge Bank This is where Melissa Fang-Yin can be found. Insight Counter Services This is where Vitaly Rzeznik can be found. Central Point This is where Colonel Axton Cowell can be found. Human Reality Incorporated This is where Mrs. Timbol can be found. The Tower This is where Zuang Lun Wang can be found. The tower is located on the middle island of the Corridor and rivals the Agency's Keep in height. Most of the routes to the skyscraper are defended by Cowell's roadblocks. A restricted area in the lower car park provides access to security booths around the base of the skyscraper. The skyscraper is accessible at ground level via guarded staircases leading to the first floor. The upper floors are accessible via the exterior balcony areas. Agency intel suggests the skyscraper adopts rapid lockdown protocol if the alarm is raised. Doors and shutters are sealed making entry into The Tower difficult at ground level Category:Crackdown locations Category:Crackdown